Goonger! Creepy Smiles and Whatnot
by Captain redryuranger11
Summary: Ryu and Ryn dwell into the lives of the Go-onger . . . NOT! They actually discuss the randomness and creepy smiles of Go-onger, as well as being joined by random OCs of mine. It's total chaos! Previews of my OCs for Mirai Ken as well.


WARNING: TOTAL RANDOMNESS! I don't own Super Sentai or Kamen Rider.

**GO-ONGER! Creepy smiles and whatnot. Mostly the Whatnot.**

A spiky black haired man wearing a red robe, like Long's from Gekiranger, appears. "Hello!" The Man shouts. "Ore Wa, RYU!" He has an accent to his Japanese, making it sound bad. A woman, wearing a similar robe but pink and the front part of the bottom of the robe is like a miniskirt, walks out. "And today with me is my lovely assistant, RYN!"

"Arigato Ryu." Ryn says. "We are the OCs of Redryuranger11 from Geki Jyu Revival and we welcome you to this totally random fic."

"Why is it random you ask?" Ryu says. "Because, Redryuranger11 has writers block again."

"Didn't Redryuranger11 have writers block a while back?" Ryn asks.

"Yes, he did, and he wrote a chapter in his Geki Jyu Revival that featured the Go-ongers." Ryu answers. "And now, he's writing a fic where we dwell into the lives of the Go-ongers." Ryu points! To the RV of the Go-ongers. "As you can see, Go-onger is a real random story, which is why this fic is random!"

"So, what are you going to do?" Ryn asked Ryu.

"Well, we are going to explore that which are the Go-ongers." Ryu waved his hand around. "IKUZE!" Ryu sneaks up to the RV, but Ryn stays behind, sweat dropping. Ryu then opens the door of the RV. "It's safe!" Ryu shouts.

"Be quiet, please." Ryn whispers.

"Okay." Ryu whispers back, and goes in. Ryn follows. They find the space inside the RV to be cramped. "Geez, how do they live in this place?"

"I don't know." Ryn replies. Then they enter the back of the RV to find a giant highly technological room.

"HOLY COW!" Ryu shouts. "How does such a room fit into such a small RV!?"

"Tardis effect?" Ryn asks.

"Redryuranger11 does not own Doctor Who." Ryu mentions. THANK YOU RYU! "Now, let's look around." Ryu then notices a bed. "Why is there one bed here? And one bed in this whole RV?"

"Well, why is there only one girl in an RV filled with four other guys?" Ryn asks.

"Touche." Ryu says, then looks around more. Then Bomper, the pink robot of the Go-ongers enters.

"Bom Bom." Bomper says. "Who are you two?" Ryu and Ryn freeze and turn slowly to face Bomper, who just caught them.

"Um." Ryu tried to find an answer, then. "QUICK BOMPER!" He shouted in Sousuke's voice, yep he can do voice talents. "I've switch bodies with someone again, TELL EVERYONE!"

"BOM BOM!" Bomper shouted frantically. "I'LL GET ON IT!" Bomper goes out, but then, he realized something. "Hey, Sousuke is with everyone else training, hey . . ." Bomper went back into the room, to find Ryu and Ryn gone. "Where'd they go?" Bomper shrugs, and rolls out again.

Ryu and Ryn, with their wings out, were above Bomper, and then they flew out, avoiding Bomper's line of sight, and got out. Bomper never did figure out who Ryu and Ryn were.

Ryu and Ryn were back on the ground. "That was fun." Ryu said. "Now, what are we doing again?" Ryu pondered, then, "I GOT IT! We're here to talk about the randomness of the Go-ongers and whatnot!"

"Really?" Ryn asked. "I thought we were here to dwell into the lives of the Go-ongers?"

"We were." Ryu answered. "But that's too hard, so let's talk about the randomness and whatnot of Engine Sentai Go-onger!" Ryu then holds his hand up high, and pulls down a projection screen somehow. "Now, SOUSUKE SOUL!" Ryu shouts. Flaming Sousuke head appears on the screen.

"When Sousuke becomes a Bankijyu, a Sousuke soul is created to help Sousuke get back into his body." Ryn explained.

"And look, Flaming Sousuke Head for the win!" Ryu shouts. "And speaking of Sousuke, watch this." Scene in the screen changes.

"Go-on thrust!" Sousuke inside the projection shouts, and his Mantan Gun rod mode skewers numbers of U-guts.

"U-gut shish kabob!" Ryu shouts, pumping his hand to the sky. "Total randomness!"

"Actually," Ryn corrects Ryu, "the randomness in this is that the Mantan Gun Rod mode somehow created that shish kabob."

"What do you mean?" Ryu asks, then Ryn somehow takes out a Mantan Gun Rod Mode from her robe.

"Look at this, it's flat on the top." Ryn explains.

Ryu then asks, "Ryn, where did you get a Mantan Gun?"

"I really don't know." Ryn replies.

"Okay." Ryu says. "Now onwards!" Ryu points randomly again. "Saki's . . . POSE!"

"What's so random about it?" Ryn asks.

"Come on, look at it!" Ryu shouts, and the screen changes to Saki's strange role call pose. "It looks so weird."

"I don't know." Ryn says. "I kind of like it." Ryn then does the pose, and winks. Ryu gets a massive nosebleed.

Ryu then gets up. "Ryn, please don't do that again" Ryu then points randomly again. "Now, Gunpei's . . . FOREHEAD!" Scene of Gunpei from the ending shows up on the screen. "Look at it, it's so . . . big. I just want to knock it like a door." Then Ryu notices Ryn cringing back in fear, as she is holding her knees together on the ground. "What's wrong?"

"His smile, it's creepy." Ryn remarks.

Ryu looks at the smile of Gunpei. "Yeah, now that I think about it, it is creepy. But, think about it. All the Go-ongers have a creepy smile."

"Really, even Go-on Gold and Silver?" Ryn asks.

"Who?" Ryu has no idea who Go-on Wings are, nor does Redryuranger11, because they haven't appeared in the series yet. "Whatever, but look. Renn . . . looks . . . like . . . a . . . serial . . . killer."

"Really?" Ryn asks.

"I don't know, I just read that somewhere." Ryu replies. "And Saki's just, Saki. 'Smile, Smile'." Ryu tries to mimic Saki's smile. "Note: these aren't Redryuranger11's views."

"Okay, now let's talk about Hanto's weirdness."

"YOSHI!" Ryu mispronounces Yosh. Hanto appears on the screen, from episode 14. "HANTO!" Ryu shouts. "He is in love with Kegalesia!"

"Really?" Ryn asks.

"Look at this!" Ryu shouts, and Hanto with Kegalesia disguised as Rena. "He . . . is . . . love . . . with her." He wheezes. "Dang, Redryuranger11 is sure making me shout a lot. And also, you gotta love this guy, even though he does love that android, though I have to admit she doesn't look that bad disguised as a human. Anyways, total usage of the Super Highway Buster!" Hanto is shown using the Super Highway Buster on his own. "It's so heavy, not like the Gekibazooka in Gekiranger, but Hanto still uses it on his own. Got to love this guy. I salute you!" Ryu salutes, and sheds one tear. "Anyway, and he also switches the engine casts. With this in mind, I wonder if this year green is the focused color instead of red?"

"I don't think so, and Hanto is so cute." Ryn admits, then notices Ryu just stares at her, stupefied.

"OH!" Ryu shouts, steaming. "Hanto is cute huh?" Ryu then takes out a claymore from his robe. Seriously, how many things are in there!? "Hanto Jo must die!" Ryu then runs off.

"Ryu!" Ryn calls for him, but Ryu is long gone. "Oh well. Ryu is the jealous type." Ryn then conducts the revelations. "Now, randomness of Engine-oh. It's like a totem pole, it just stacks up. And look at Gunbiroh, it has large legs. And now, Engine-oh G6. Look at where these beams shoot from." Ryn points, mostly directed at Buson's head.

"AHH!" Hanto, Go-on Green, is screaming in the background. "Why do I always get chased by Claymore wielding maniacs!?"

Ryu swings the Claymore around, then stops when he sees the screen. "CROTCH BEAM!" Ryu shouts, then chases Hanto again.

Ryn sweats drop. "Ryu sure is crazy today. Another randomness, Renn." Ryn points at a scene of Renn cooking. "He is called the mother of the Go-ongers." Ryn sweats drop. "Now that's just strange." Ryn then remembers something. "And it looks like aliens like Renn here." Ryn giggles. "Renn is just so strange, always taking notes in his notebook. And when that alien girl leaves, all he has to say is that he never got the name of the alien race that those aliens are from." Ryn keeps giggling.

Ryu then comes over, panting badly. He drops the Claymore. "Hanto runs so quick." He panted. "I give up." Ryu then drops, and snores.

Ryn sweats drop once again. "Anyway, let's Go On." Ryn says, but, "Um, I can't think of another random topic."

"RANDOM STACKING ROBOS!" Ryu shouts, getting up.

"But I already talked about Engine-oh." Ryn tells Ryu.

"I'm not talking about Engine-oh, I'm talking about random stacking robos, which is Engine-oh." Ryu says, and Ryn, once again, sweats drop. "Anyway, G6, G8, G9, and most likely a G12!" Ryu shouts. "I have seen the pictures, except for G12, probably because it's just a rumor."

"Stacking Robos for the win!" Two men shout, one wearing a red Jyuken Uniform, and the other wearing a green Jyuken uniform. The red one had brown messy hair, and the green one had black spiky hair.

"Who are you two?" Ryn asked.

"Len!" The red one shouts.

"Roy!" The green one shouts.

"And we are the Mirai Gekirangers from a fic of Redryuranger11's!"

"Oh, so are you here because you two are OCs?" Ryn asks.

"Yes." Roy replies, "But we don't know about Len, seeing as how Redryuranger11 just gave a name to the kid that appeared in the final episode of Gekiranger.

"Hey." Len says to Roy. "Well, I'm here because . . . well, I'm Len." Len says pointing at himself. "And besides, he owns the older self, which is me!"

"I don't really know about that." Ryn answers.

"Anyway, Go-onger's stack!" Roy shouts.

"TRUE THAT!" Ryu shouts. "Stacking totem poles for the win!"

Ryn groans. "I already mentioned this stuff." She remarks.

"Creepy smiles!" Len shouts.

"YEAH!" Ryu and Roy shouts. Ryn is just sitting there in the background, just watching the three guys act mental.

"Got to love those smiles!" Roy shouts. Then Len and Ryu glare at Roy. "What?"

"You like creepy smiles?" Ryu asks.

"Oh, sorry, just got caught up in that moment." Roy explains.

"And now, random Bankijyu gestures." Ryu introduces the next segment, and Bankijyus appear on the screen, doing real random gestures, either as they fight, or when they die, first being Pipe Banki. "It's just strange, they do all these weird things."

"I know." Len nods.

"And now, Water Bankijyu, Hikigane Banki." Roy says.

"What's so random about him?" Ryn asks.

"Well, he's a trigger Bankijyu." Roy starts.

"Yet, he's classified as a Water Bankijyu." Len finishes.

"Now how in the world is a trigger a Water type item?" Ryu asks.

"Water gun?" Ryn tries a suggestion. The three think about it.

"NAH!" They shout.

"Now, Wataru!" Ryu lets out a fanboy squeal. "Wataru, dear sweet Kiva, he appears in episode eight during the ending."

"Ah, Wataru." Ryn says, walking up to the three. "He's so cute, so shy, just so adorable, just like Ryoutaro." Ryn opens an eye to see what Ryu is going to do.

"And I'll let that slide since those two are riders." Ryu says with a smile, and drooling too.

"And yeah, Ryu here is a tad based on Kiva." Ryn explains, pointing at Ryu with a thumb.

"ETERNAL BLAZE!" Len and Roy shout, mocking Ryu's attack name.

"Hey, we were talking about Go-onger, how did this become a conversation about riders?" Ryu asks.

"Well, it's Randomness of the Go-ongers and whatnot." Ryn remarks.

"Yeah, and another thing." Len says.

"Creepy smile!" Roy shouts, pointing at Wataru's smile in the ending for episode eight, which just so happens to be playing now on the screen.

"Hey!" Ryu shouts at Roy. "Wataru's smile is not creepy. He's a rider." Ryu keeps drooling.

"Okay." Roy says, sweat dropping. "Well, since we're talking about riders, let's introduce an OC rider, Kamen Rider . . ."

"Deathos." Ryu says, annoyed by the fact.

"No, SHADE!" Roy shouts. The rider from my OC Kamen Rider fic jumps out, and his suit dematerializes. It reveals a man wearing a black suit.

"Konichiwa." The man waves. "Ore wa, Ark Ryusei."

Ryu squeals. "An OC Kamen Rider!" Ryu then shakes Ark's hand. "I love you!"

"Oh, okay." Ark says sweat dropping. For those who read Kamen Rider Shade, this here right now is Night Ark, who somehow is appearing right now in bright daylight.

"No, I don't mean I love you like that, I mean, come on, we're brothers. OCs of Redryuranger11."

"OH!" Ark says. "ANIKI!" Ark wraps an arm around Ryu's shoulder.

"That's not the right logic." Ryn replies. "I mean, then that would mean I'm your sister."

"Oh, but Ark is still my brother." Ryu says, drooling for some strange reason.

"That's really not right." Ryn tries to convince Ryu.

"So how come we're not talking about the Go-ongers anymore?" Roy asks Len.

"Whatnot." Len replies.

"Since we're introducing OCs, let's give a preview to the next OCs of Redryuranger11, who are going to appear in Mirai Ken." Ryu says. "LIZA HAYATE, AND MIZUKI HAYASHI!"

A beautiful woman, with long black hair, black jeans, and a saffron jacket, much like the purple Jyuken Jacket, appears. She hugs Roy when she appears.

A man, with short spiky black hair, with a blue streak on it, and wearing black jeans, as well as a blue Jyuken Uniform, which the shoulders of the jacket spike up, appears as well. He and Len do the 'Sharkin' pose.

"Liza here." Liza says. "And I'm Gekisaffron."

"Gekiaqua!" Mizuki shouts. "And I'm another OC for Redryuranger11. SHARKIN!"

Ryn sweats drop. "How did this become an introduction of OCs?" She asks. No one answers. "And anyway, does that mean those two are your brother and sister?" She asks Ryu.

"NO!" Ryu shouts. "Only Ark here is my brother because he's a rider." Ryu starts rubbing Ark's stomach, which really freaks everyone out.

"Wow." Liza says, astonished.

"This guy is really obsessed with Kamen Rider." Mizuki remarks.

"Yeah, I don't roll this way." Ark pushes Ryu off. "I already got a girl waiting back for me in my own fic."

"Hikari?" Ryu asks.

"Yeah." Ark says. "But she's really not my girl yet."

"Why are the two so close?" Len asks Ryn.

"Maybe because the two of them are both based on Kiva." Ryn answers.

"Anyways, how about you two Henshin for us." Ryu asks Mizuki and Liza.

"Certainly." Liza answers, and Mizuki nods. Then Liza reveals a saffron Gongchanger on her wrist, and Mizuki brings out a Gekisaber, single mode, from the Gekichangers on his wrist.

"Hibiki, Kemono No Sakebi, Beast ON!" Liza rings the Gongchanger, and transforms into a saffron version of the Gekiviolet suit, only with a skirt.

"Kireme, Kemono No Kiba, Beast ON!" Mizuki pushed a button on top of the Gekisaber, which is different from the original Gekisaber. He forms an aqua color Gekiranger suit, (Like the jungle fury shark ranger)

"Sharpening the sense everyday with patient training. Sharp Sense, Gekiaqua!"

"Excitement blooms the flower that which is my will. Limitless Will, Gekisaffron!"

"Jyuken Sentai, Gekiranger!" The two pose, Gekisaffron like Gekiviolet, while Gekiaqua is like Gekichopper. A Yin Yang symbol appears. The two de henshin.

"So, how was that?" Liza asks.

"That was beautiful!" Roy and Ryu shout.

"Okay." Ark says. "Lets go back to talking about Go-onger."

"Yeah." Everyone shouts. "Let's talk about the movie rumors!"

"Okay, Daishogun." Ryu says. "Whether he's an ancestor of the engines, or just the engines powered up, we will never know until he appears."

"Hopefully he's not some crappy recolor." Ark comments.

"True." Ryu says. "And they're going to the past."

"PAST STORY ARCS FOR THE WIN!" All four of the Mirai Gekirangers shout. Yep, referencing Gekirangers past story episode.

"Now, Go-on Wings!" Ryu shouts. So he finally found out who Go-on Wings were. "Yaguruma!" He shouts. "He's Go-on Gold!" The screen shows ZaBee and Kick Hopper in action. "Oh, riders. And Go-on Gold is rumored to have a Rider Kick attack, or something like it." Ryu drools yet again.

"Actually, he's going to be called Hiroto Suto." Ryn says to Ryu.

Ryu shushes Ryn. "Let me see that illusion of a rider becoming a ranger, please."

"Let's talk about more random things." Len says.

"Yeah." Roy said. "Now, let's do this, Gunpei's towel rub." Everyone shudders. "So, creepy."

"Yeah, and that smile he smiles when doing it." Mizuki shudders.

"So scary." Liza says.

"ICHI NI ICHI NI ICHI NI!" Gunpei's voice is heard.

"Oh no." Ryu said. "He's doing that towel rub again, shirtless. And the other guys are also joining in, and they're trying to get Saki to um . . . let's just say now is not the best time to be the only girl living alongside the Go-ongers."

"And what's worse, they're dancing to Carmelldansen!" Ark shouts. (Carmelldansen plays)

"AHH! THE HORROR!" Len shouts. Then all the guys do the Carmelldansen dance.

"Why are we doing this?" Mizuki asks.

"It's addicting." Roy replies. Then the shirtless Towel rub dance.

"ACK!" Ryu shouts. "What happened!"

"RANDOMNESS!" Ark shouted.

"Um." Ryn said.

"They're all mental." Liza remarks.

- -

After the dance ended, all seven of them stood side by side. "Although Go-onger is a completely random series." Ryu says.

"They are still the sentai team entrusted with protecting the Earth this year." Ryn continues.

"So let's continue to cheer on for the Go-ongers ." Len continues for Ryn.

"And Kiva as well." Ark says.

"And continue to enjoy the fics written by Redryuranger11." Roy starts.

"See you then!" Liza shouts, blowing a kiss.

"Um, who are we talking to?" Mizuki asked.

"We really don't know." Ryu replies. "And now, take it away Gunpei and your giant forehead!"

"YOSH!" Gunpei shouted. He does the towel rub dance to Carmelldansen, and all the guys join in, even the Go-ongers. The girls do the regular Carmelldansen dance, and Gunpei smiles a real creepy smile.

"Creepy." Ryu says one last time. "But addicting."

- -

Okay, let's see how you like this fic of mines. Total randomness, I know. I hope you like, and please review. Yep, this fic was sort of a crossover of my OCs, and Len. Please Review.


End file.
